Dangerous Yet Breakable
by SweetCake439
Summary: Lamia, half human half snake. They were hated by both demons and humans for being cruel and fearless. Sakura doesn't mind the painful feeling, she only wants to be understanded that she was different. She belives in good that's one of the reason why the other lamias hates her. She belives that, even she can be happy. She'll wait 'til that day come but its not as easy as it seems...


Chapter 1

Sakura put her friend back in its cage and made her way to Tsunade's office. Knocking on the door, Sakura opened the door as she heared Tsunade's voice for her to enter.

"Y-you wished t-to see me, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura stuttered nervously.

Tsunade nodded and offered the seat infront of her desk. "I found you another school to attend..." Sakura froze, not liking to visit a school again. She is perfeclty fine, studying at home! She even walks to the library one block away and got used to the nasty looks that were trown at her. And School? She already experience a lot of other school and they were all the same...Bullying, laughter, pain, tears, loneliness...

"W-why?" Sakura asked quietly.

Tsunade sighed. "You are 16 and don't have any friends-"

"Who said that I want to h-have friends?"

"-and you might learn better if you study at school!" Tsunade groaned, she don't care what or where Sakura study, for god's sake! She just want that Sakura is not alone.

Sakura smiled a little. "I'm r-really grateful for your help, Tsunade-sama. B-but I decline." Sakura said and stood up. Tsunade closed her eyes, folding her hands together. "I thought you wanted to learn more about humans?"

Sakura stared at the floor.

"The school is there to learn and make friends. You should try it out."

Sakura felt tears in her eyes, remembering the sorrowful memories that she was on the other schools.

 **Flashback-**

 _"Hahaha! Look at that freak! Is she a snake or a human?!"_

 _"She is maybe an...ALIEN!"_

 _"Eww! That looks so disturbing!"_

 _"Does she even goes into the bathroom?"_

 _"How do that work?!"_

 _"I pity her! How could she become babies if that...THING is in the way?"_

 _"What a loser!"_

 _"A pink-haired snake? Never heared of that before! What a freak!"_

 _"HEY SNEAKY BITCH!"_

 _"Get lost!"_

 **Flashback ends-**

They didn't knew that Sakura can tranform herself into a human but decided not to. Sakura wanted that they accept her demon form first before she let them see her human form.

Sakura clenched her fist, fighting the tears back. "I'll do it..." Sakura said and left the room to pack her things...

* * *

Sakura looked frightned. She felt like a little human girl that was afraid of the darkness. Sakura opened her mouth only to be interrupted.

"Try to make friends. I'll pick you up after school. If you don't like it, we'll try to find another school, alright?"

Sakura nodded mutely, watching Tsunade drove away. Thanks to Tsunade, Sakura doesn't need to go to the office to get her things so she just search for her room. Sakura found her class and went in.

 _'Huh? Whre is the teacher?'_ Sakura felt stared as she went in. It was quiet, uncomfortable, tense-

 _'I-i want to go home!'_

Until a silver haired male came in and broke the silence. "Sorry, I'm late! I got lost-" Kakashi notice that it wasn't loud. Kakashi gave them a suspicious look and notice Sakura standing nervously infront of the class.

 _'A new student?'_

Kakashi smiled at her. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, pleased to meet you." Sakura didn't dare to look at him. Kakashi frowned. _'Why is she like this? I knew that she didn't saw humans for the first time...'_

Sakura jumped in surprise and turned to him. "I-i'm sorry fo my manner, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura bowed.

Kakashi nodded, signaling that she should introduce herself. Sakura turned to face the class. Sakura blushed slightly and bowed. "I-i'm Sakura Haruno, n-nice to meet you."

All eyes were on Sakura- Ahem! Let me correct myself. All eyes were on Sakura's _TAIL_.

Sakura bit her bottom lip and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. It was normal for her to be stared at. She already got used to it…but the uncomfortable feeling didn't left her.

"Alright Sakura-chan! Please take a seat next to…Sasuke!" Kakashi smiled happily. By now the stares of the girls turned in glares. Sakura gulped and dared to look each girl in the eyes.

 _'Who does she think she is?!'_

 _'That pink-haired freak! Sasuke-kun is mine!'_

 _'That bitch! Don't you dare touch Sasuke-hun!'_

 _'I'll teach her a lesson! She will not have my Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun won't like her anyway!'_

Sakura turned to the girl who thought that. It's surprising that Sakura is also gifted by hearing the thought of the other people. Sakura doesn't like it at all….

The girl has long blond hair tied up in a ponytail. Sakura made her way to her. _'She loves him more than the other girls. Maybe she'll leave me alone if I let her sit next to him._ Sakura stood infront of her desk.

"U-um…" Ino glared at her. "What do you want, freak?!" Sakura ignored her insult and gave her a sharp look. "D-do you mind if exchange seats? I would like to sit here." Sakura said, waiting for her to get off of her chair.

Ino's eyes widen. "Of course, Sakura!" Ino smiled happily and sat on the free chair next to Sasuke. Sakura sat down and hung her head nevously, feeling the stares on her skin again.

 _'Huh? Why did she asked Ino to sit next to Sasuke?! I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun!'_

Sakura turned around and looked at the girl. Her hair was red and she has glasses on. Sakura gave her a warm smile.

"H-hello! I'm Sakura!" Sakura leaned closer so only she could hear her. "Please don't hate me if I choose Ino-san. N-next time I'll choose you if I'm paired with Sasuke-san up." Sakura muttered nervously.

Karin blinked in surprise and hugged Sakura out of nowhere. "I changed my mind! Want to eat lunch with me?!" Karin smiled.

Ino notice her be friending Sakura and growled. "Don't you dare. Ketchup-freak! Sakura-chan will eat with me!" Karin glared back. "No! Sakura-chan will eat with me!" The two started to fight. Kakashi let an annoyed groan out. _'Please! Make them stop!'_

Sakura heared him and smiled at the two fighting girl. "C-could you stop fighting, p-please?" Sakura asked, trying to calm them down. "Of course, Sakura-chan!" They said in unsion and sat down.

Kakashi looked in amused. _'God, if you can hear me, thank you for letting me have a student like her!'_ Sakura gaved him a small smiled, nodding at him.

"You m-may continue your lesson, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiled back and turned to the board. Sakura's smile disappeared and focused her attention to the lesson _. 'I need to learn more about them…'_ The lesson was quickly over since Kakashi was late at the begining of the lesson.

Sakura sighed, getting ready for the next class.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Ino approached her. "What class do you have next?"

Sakura looked at her suspiciouly. "U-um…History." Sakura let a frightned squeak out as Ino took her hand and dragged her to her next class. Not used to run fast, Sakura lost her balance and fell flat on her stomach.

Laughters could be heared around. Sakura blushed heavily, picking her things up.

"Don't laught at her, you lowlifes!" Ino growled, giving them a death glare and helped Sakura picking her things up. Sakura patted the dust off her skirt. "C-could we walk slowly?" Ino scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, Sakura-chan…"

They continue their walk and went into a room. Sakura looked at Ino in confuse. "A-aren't you going to your lesson?"

Ino laughed, taking two free seats next to the window. Sakura notice what she means and stood infront of the class.

Kurenai came in, smiling at her. "You must be our new student! I'm Kurenai Yui. Please introduce yourself." Sakura nodded.

"I'm Sakura Haruno…" Sakura doesn't now why but she felt a little nervous being in this lesson.

 **"No shit, sherlock! It's History! They might want to know about our kind and such!"** Inner scoffed. Sakura quickly took the seat next to Ino.

"I welcome you in our school, Sakura. Now let's start…" Kurenai demanded them to open their books. Sakura looked through her bag and remembered that she left it on her desk at home.

Ino moved her book between her and Sakura. Sakura's eyes soften. "T-thanks…" Sakura muttered. Ino just nodded.

 **Lunch Time-**

Sakura felt someone poke she shoulder. "C-can I help y-you?" Sakura stuttered, looking at the blond haired boy with azure coloured eyes.

"I-i saw that Ino already went to the caferteria and since you are new here I though that I could help you…" He said, blushing. Sakura blushed too.

"I'm grateful for your help um…"

He gave her a wide grin. "I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you, Sakura!" Sakura giggled at his childish behaviour, following him to the cafeteria.

"Look at her…"

"Is she for real?"

Sakura sighed sadly, not needing to read their thoughts as they whispered _so_ quietly. Ignoring the sad feeling, Sakura saw that Naruto was waiting for her infront of a big door. Naruto pushed the door open and went in. Sakura followed him, only wishing that she never did.

 _'S-so m-many s-students!'_ Sakura hugged herself, feeling cold. "Want some hot cocoa?" Naruto notice her shiverring. Sakura nodded, not wanting to leave his side. Naruto gave Sakura her cocoa and lead her on his table.

"Come on! I'll introduce you to my friends!"

Sakura smiled, and was suddely pulled into another direction. "Sakura-chan! You promise to eat with me!" Karin sulked, pushing her towards her table. Sakura saw that Ino was sitting on the table too.

Sakura gave Naruto an apologizing look. Naruto shook his head, giving her a small before walking towards his table. Sakura sat next to Karin.

"Guys, this is Sakura! Sakura this is Kabuto, Tayuya, Suigetsu, Jugo. You already know Sasuke-kun." Sakura gave them a small smile and greeted them quietly.

"What kind of demon are you?!" Suigetsu yelled in shock. The entire cafeteria turned to them. "Idiot! You could say that nicer!" Karin hissed, punching him. Sakura clenched her fist.

"I...I-i'm a-"

"Lamia."

Sakura wipped her head to her left. "S-sasuke-san?"

"You are a Lamia. Half human half snake demons are called Lamia." Sasuke explained. "Lamias are 90% snake and have snake genetics."

Sakura looked at him in shock. No one was ever interested in Lamias…

Lamias are different than other hybrid demons. They were hated by both demons _and_ human. Sakura stood up. "I'm sorry…I-i need to use the toilet." Sakura muttered and left. Sasuke watched her as she left.

Paperballs, plastic cups and other things were trown at her. Sasuke's blood boil in Anger. _'Those-'_ Sasuke saw the tears in her eyes. _'Don't worry, Sakura. I'll protect you.'_ Sasuke thought. Sakura froze and turned to look at him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Sakura blushed and left quickly.

 _'I-i don't need protection!'_ Sakura wiped her tears. _'I only want that at least someone understand me.'_ Sakura's eyes turned lifeless.

 **"I don't...need...protection. Humans should be more careful."**

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, seeing her leaning against the locker instead of using the toilet.

"I-i..." Sakura sniffed. "I d-don't want to be alone!"

Sasuke's eyes soften for a second. "You are not alone anymore..." He whispered.


End file.
